Multiple sclerosis (MS) is an autoimmune disorder of the central nervous system (CNS), and several factors are thought to influence an individual's susceptibility to the disease and the disease's course. In MS, the immune system—for reasons still not understood—attacks and destroys myelin and the oligodendrocytes that produce it. Eventually, there is a buildup of scar tissue (sclerosis) in multiple places where myelin has been lost; these plaques or scarred areas, which only are a fraction of an inch in diameter, can interfere with signal transmission. The underlying nerve also may be damaged, further worsening symptoms and reducing the degree of recovery. The disease can manifest itself in many ways. Sometimes the diseased areas cause no apparent symptoms, and sometimes they cause many; this is why the severity of problems varies greatly among people affected with MS. Multiple sclerosis usually strikes in the form of attacks or exacerbations. This is when at least one symptom occurs, or worsens, for more than 24 hours. The symptom(s) can last for days, weeks, months or indefinitely. MS is associated with pain. Bodily functions that are commonly affected include sexuality (diminished arousal and loss of sensation as well as bowel control, for example, constipation, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compositions for treating one or more symptoms associated with MS.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide methods for treating one or more symptoms associated with MS.